Nerves
by linklover77
Summary: Jessie's nervous, nervous, and nervous. Buzz has asked her out on a date, and she can't help but feel that this date is somehow going to go extremely wrong.


**A/N:** **Wow...I forgot how much fun it is to write Bessie stuff! Sorry that I'm such an inconsistent writer...school keeps me _very_ busy. Anyway, I hope this'll sort of make up for my lack of committment. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Jessie paced around the room nervously. Why was she so nervous all of a sudden? It wasn't like her to be nervous. She began to tap her boot in the hopes that it would distract her even for a brief moment. She tapped only twice before her nerves got to her again. What if this didn't go well? She'd never gone so out of her comfort zone before. Then again, she'd never had to. Being with Emily, she'd been the only toy. Woody had reassured her that Buzz wasn't harmful or poisonous, all of which were good to know, but that wasn't what worried her. She wanted everything to go smoothly. Why did she have this eerie feeling that it wouldn't?

Before she could think anymore on the subject, Woody grabbed her arm and whipped her around.

"Are you…nervous?" he chuckled. "It's just Buzz. Nothing to get your spur caught in a stirrup about."

"Nice analogy," she replied sarcastically.

"I try," he shrugged. "Anyway, why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous. I just want things to go well."

"Right," Woody said slowly. "Well, have fun. Here he is now."

Woody gestured behind her, and she flipped around faster than a squirrel with its tail caught on fire. To her relief, Buzz wasn't there. She slowly turned back to Woody and kicked him in the shin.

"Oww!"

"Jerk," she muttered as she walked away. Sometimes that cowboy seriously got on her nerves. Ugh, there was that word again! She began to feel nervous again, and she continued to pace around the room. She was about to sit down when a voice behind her gently called her name.

"Jessie?"

She jumped about as high as a jackrabbit on its birthday. "Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln! Do you have to yell?"

"S-sorry," Buzz muttered.

"Oh, it's just you," she exhaled. "Sorry about that Buzzy. I'm not feeling like myself."

"Should we do this another night then?"

"No!" she yelled louder than she'd intended to. "I mean, I'd still like to go." She smiled her typical sweet, cheesy smile. That always worked.

He grinned. "Good. I mean, if you don't want to we don't have to. I'm not fo-forcing you or anything."

Her smile grew larger. At least she knew she wasn't the only one who was nervous around here. "Buzz, I want to go."

"Ok," he quietly replied as he led her to the window sill. He'd always loved the window. He could gaze out for hours, and tonight, he wanted to gaze out with someone special.

Buzz offered to help her climb up, but she politely refused as she jumped and caught the ledge. She began to hoist herself up when suddenly she lost her footing, and she fell to the ground. She closed her eyes as she anticipated her cloth body hitting the ground and waking up Andy. Their night would be over, and she would ruin everything. Great, just great.

She waited for what felt like an eternity before she opened her eyes. Why hadn't she hit the ground yet? Why wasn't Andy running around the room screaming about his toys that were actually alive? Why in tarnation was she floating?

She opened her eyes and looked around. Everything was quiet. She hadn't hit the ground. She hadn't woken anyone up. She hadn't ruined their evening. But why though? Suddenly, she became very aware that she was being held. She turned her head to look at Buzz, who was sheepishly grinning at her.

"You fell…" he started to explain.

"I got it ranger," she hushed him. "Thanks." With that, she winked at him.

He blushed, but then quickly regained his composure. "I couldn't just let you fall. I'm sorry if I'm invading your personal space. I'm not trying to. Don't think I'm one of those toys who tries to take advantage of beautiful women. I just didn't want you to-"

"Really Buzz. It's ok," she giggled. Had he just called her beautiful?

She smiled at him and he smiled back. They smiled at each other for a short moment when Jessie began to wonder when he'd put her down. It wasn't like she wasn't enjoying it, but it wasn't like Buzz to do something like this. He seemed to be able to read her thoughts because he suddenly released her. Sadly, he released her a little too fast, and her body fell to the ground. Luckily, she was only a few inches off of the ground to begin with. Her body barely made a noise as it hit the sill. She sat up quickly and rubbed her head as if she could rub the pain away.

Buzz, flabbergasted, fell to the ground and immediately slurred out apologies as he tried to find somewhere to place his hands. He couldn't just touch her again, not after what just happened, but he couldn't just sit there and do nothing.

She stood up and shook off the pain. She wasn't going to let him see just how much that had hurt and had caught her off guard. She simply smiled and climbed up the window sill. She plopped herself down and sat looking up at the stars. He followed her quietly, all the while staring at her. He was analyzing her. He didn't understand why she wasn't throwing punches at him right now, or why she just didn't cancel their…he couldn't even think the word. He had no idea how she'd said yes in the first place. Woody must have bribed her with something.

"Jessie, I'm so sorry," Buzz began to apologize again.

"It's ok."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Are you angry?"

"Why would I be angry?"

"I just dr-dropped you."

"Yeah. So?"

"Aren't you hurt?"

"Nope."

"Do you want to cancel this?"

"Nope."

"Are you mad?"

"Nope."

"Can you say anything else besides 'nope'?"

"Nope."

"Wonderful," Buzz sighed as he looked out at the stars. He began to fidget nervously. His hands felt awkward by his side, so he placed them in his lap. That didn't feel right either, so he folded his arms. That felt too hostile, so he let them fall to his side again. Jessie quietly observed Buzz through all of this. She silently giggled when he gave up and let his hands fall to his side. She scooted a bit closer to him and exhaled.

"It's pretty out," she commented.

"Yeah. I sure love the stars."

"You should. You are a space man after all."

"I'm an action figure," he reminded her. "I've never been to outer space."

"Well that's quite all right. You're out of this world to me," she whispered as she leaned in closer.

He looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"Sorry," she apologized as she backed away. "That was cheesy."

"Jessie, are you trying to flart with me?"

She looked up at him. "What…what did you say?"

"Flart. Are you trying to flart with me?" She stared at him. "Do you know what flarting is Jessie?"

"It sounds painful," she giggled.

"Oh no. Quite the opposite. I hear it's rather enjoyable."

"Oh is it?" Jessie laughed. "Explain how one would go about flarting."

"Well, you see, when one flarts, it usually indicates that he or she is interested in the person he or she is flarting with. I-I just thought that maybe you were…oh nevermind. You don't even know what flarting is."

Jessie laughed and laughed until her seams felt as if they were about to explode. Why had she worried about tonight? She hadn't laughed this hard in ages. She'd forgotten how much fun it was to tease Buzz.

"Anyway," Buzz cleared his throat, trying to change the subject. "What is your favorite color?"

"I love all of the colors equally."

"Favorite holiday?"

"All of them."

"Favorite pastime?"

"Anything and everything."

"Is there something you _don't_ like?"

"I don't like this pop quiz you're giving me," she smirked.

"Oh. Sorry."

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's ok?"

"Apparently, a lot. I'm sorry." Jessie glared at him. "Whoops, sorry." He slapped himself in the head. "I'll just stop talking."

They sat in silence for a minute when Buzz decided to speak again.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I thought you weren't talking."

"Sorry."

"I'm kidding Buzz. What do you want to know?"

"Well," he started slowly. "You're a girl."

She looked at him, confusion clouding her features. "Yes. I'm glad you noticed."

"Well, hypothetically, if I was to like a girl in this room, and I wanted to let her know, how would you suggest me doing that?"

"Is she pretty?"

"Oh yes!" Buzz said. "She's probably the most beautiful creature to have walked the earth!"

Bo, she angrily thought. "You like this girl a lot, do you?"

"I'd do anything for her."

"Why did you ask me on a date then? So you could ask me how to get another girl?" She angrily stood up and threw her hands up in the air. "I can't believe you! I thought you were decent!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You are shallow, dumb, spacey, and…shallow!" she yelled.

"Jessie! Jessie! The girl is you!" he shouted in desperation.

"What?"

"Um…remember…it was all hypothetical…"

"It was me?"

"The important thing to remember is that it was hypothetical."

"Buzz, answer the question."

"Y-y-yes," he finally stuttered.

Before he knew what was going on, her arms were around his neck and her mouth on his. He was about to say something, but obviously, his lips were busy with more important matters. When she finally let go, her eyes widened at what she had just done. She slowly backed away, but he courageously pulled her close to him again. He wrapped his arms around her, and she contently laid her head on his shoulder.

"This was probably the worst date I've ever been on ranger."

"I'm sorry…uh…I mean…I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

He sighed happily. "So…are you flarting with me now?"

She giggled again. "To infinity and beyond."

* * *

**Flart. :P **


End file.
